Do you have regrets?
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Keitaro passed away after the end of Love Hina? How does Double express it when justice wasn't served with her son? What the girls got what's coming to them when the tables turned? What if she ended up getting revenge in her way? One-shot, Double's POV, and characters' death. LH and SKullGirls Crossover


Another Skullgirls and Love Hina fanfiction arrived except this one is a short story of an idea in my mind for a long time, but I'm glad that it's flesh out.

What if Keitaro passed away after the end of Love Hina? How does Double express it when justice wasn't served with her son as she and her family departed from Japan? What the girls got what's coming to them when the tables turned?

I don't own anything from Skullgirls, Love Hina, Tekken, or anything else from the series.

* * *

Do you have regrets?

Double's POV

After my son died, I felt the mood for revenge against the ones who betrayed him before I returned to Canopy Kingdom. It was a stroke of luck that my brother-in-law Heihachi was able to gain the right to raise Kanako, but breaking her out of the habits. I couldn't forgive Hina for what she did, but she made everyone a fool and I couldn't forgive Haruka for not saying anything.

I wasn't aware that the Hinata Inn turned into Girl's Dorm, but we weren't aware that it was a set-up by his own grandmother to find his Promise Girl. We weren't aware that these girls will be his killers and they were able to get away with it. From my years, I couldn't forgive myself for not seeing the signs of the abuse, but I acted like Keitaro couldn't handle it. My son is dead because of those ungraceful brats and Hina acted like they didn't do anything.

Does she have any honor in her to realize for what she did? She refused to admit her mistakes from what she caused and I think it's time for her to realize this. I already devoured Haruka for not being honest about what was going on, but my husband knew why as well. Heihachi denounced her out of the blue for doing such a cruel act to her own nephew and he owns the Hinata Café and Inn.

Hina doesn't know about it, but it's wise to keep silence about it since she didn't tell anyone that it converted to the Girl's Dorm. Haruka knew about the conversion and didn't tell anyone about it, but Aeon provided the visions. It's like I watching a terrible anime series from what my son had to go through and these girls don't deserve forgiveness. I begged them for forgiveness for not realizing it from the beginning, but they will forgive me if I killed them all.

Actually, I killed them except I spared Mitsumi since she has a family and I knew her mother will not be pleased by this. I confronted her on how I was very disappointed in her for what happened and she didn't do anything about it. I made sure that she regretted everything by telling her mother what's going on, but I knew they won't denounce her from the family.

The school took action because she didn't report any abuse going on between Narusegawa and my son by putting her by expelling her from the school. They didn't put her on the blacklist due to her condition, but I was able to get a cure for the condition. She remains in her apartment with regret and heartbreak, but it didn't go well with her family and Hina. Mrs. Otohime shunned Hina out of their home and loses her respect to her former employer.

Shinobu, she's still innocent, but she had her own fault. She's too young to die, but she had her own guilt. Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko didn't do their job, but they bullied her to believe what they believed in. She's spare, but her parents forced to pay the price for their foolishness. She was taken under the wing by Marshall Law

Kaolla Su and her kingdom, I made the Canopy Kingdom go to war against them as I manipulated Parasoul that they planning to attack them. She looked like a child, but she's an adult. She doesn't want to grow up because she wanted to see brother as his little sister… That won't cut it when she forced to face the consequences of her action as the Japanese Prime Minister cut ties to her Kingdom. She kidnapped by Valentines due to her insanity, and Brain Drain ended up brainwashing her into servant due to her criminal acts.

I heard that she breaks down when she tried getting away with it except it didn't cut this, but it's ironic when her invention was used against her. She didn't last long when she died as Painwheel's punching bag and it was revenge. Since she thinks that my son was immortal and thinks that she had the right to experiment on him. The tables were turned on her now as I laughed at her death.

Amalla Su thinks that she was able to get away with it, but she got what's coming when her own pet turned against her. I watched it devoured her when she was in Russia and I laughed when the official killed her pet. Lamba Lu couldn't handle the tragedy and forced to give up the Kingdom by stepping down as their current ruler. I don't know where he is, but nobody knew.

Mitsune made a terrible fate when she seduced a guy from the bar, but she didn't know that he was the Medici. I knew Cerebella's jealous will ended up killing her to impressed Vitale, but her friends don't seem to like Mitsune for a good reason. Regina ended up using Mistune's corpse as food for her animals. They dislike her because her ways or was it the fact that she used the money to get sake and gamble?

Motoko brought this upon herself to her family, the school, and her honor when she disrespected my son. This brought some revenge when I marched up to Tsuruko and some don't seem to like my present due to my true form. It's lucky that Tsuruko was able to get entire students out to have a one-on-one and told her the truth. She won't admit it when she brought my son in harm's way for a duel. This was where I snapped at her and she thinks that I'm a demon, but I had no other choice. Tsuruko and Motoko didn't spare from my wrath as I defeated them on two views one match.

Nobody knew what happened to them at the school was originally bless turned into a curse. They tried to save the God's Cry School after the funds removed by sponsors and the government, but it wasn't a success. Their techniques backfired on the users when they tried to resume the school without the two heirs. The Aoyama marked dishonorable next to the Tendo by the officials before the technique marked on the banned list.

They tried to keep the school stable, but couldn't handle it when the curse backfired on them. There was a lawsuit against the God's Cry School from angry family and organizations and the God's Cry School didn't last long when someone burnt it down. Nobody knows who it or nobody wanted to think about it due to the curse going on. It took the priests and monks to exorcist the curse, but it's remained in ruin. Nobody wants to think about the Aoyama or their method and the technique was too dangerous to control or handle. Some refused to name the technique to the curse, but nobody wants to think about it as it remained left behind in the dust.

Seta fired from his job for his daughter's misbehavior and he's force to face the debt that he owns. He lost his custody rights to Sarah due to her misbehavior and troublemaker, but he had to deal with the heartbreak when Haruka divorced him. I wondered why? Is it because he took advantage of my son to get close to his aunt? I think so, but he isn't a good father when he focused work more than his own daughter.

He allowed his daughter to cause trouble without disciplining her and it came with a heavier price. Seta forced to work with the Medici to pay for the damage from what his daughter caused when he tried to make a loan to them. Sadly, it wasn't a successful one when he forced to pay for the damage and his daughter forced to pay the consequences of her action.

He wasn't found and nobody heard from him, but it seemed that he assassinated since I heard. His daughter spared from death, except her habits began to die down from what she was dealing with now. She forced to carry on the burden of her adopted father by paying off the debt, but she considered herself lucky when she was rescued by Lab Zero. She was left with mental scar, but the tables turned on her. She thinks that she could get away with it, but the consequences were on her at the end.

Three are dead, but Shinobu, Mitsumi, and Sarah spared. There are two more to go in my mind, but I didn't mind making Kentaro and his family miserable. I heard that Kentaro crashed into one of the Medici's vehicles and his family forced to pay the consequences for their son action. They forced to sell their businesses to pay off the debt that they own the Medici Clan. It served him right for trying to disregard his responsibility. I gave him a moral lesson that money and power aren't anything if you put your own life in harm's way.

There were two people were the best for the last, but I didn't want to kill them early. I wanted to wait for the right time to realize on what's going on, but they can't be close minded forever. I was going to kill Narusegawa to avenge my child's death, but I had another plan. It doesn't mean that I will remain in Japan for a long time since my husband, Kanako, and I willing to spend our time in Canopy Kingdom.

Haruka tried asking forgiveness for what she did wrong, but she was simply a pathetic excuse for an aunt. I couldn't forgive her for hitting my nephew just because he called her "Aunt" or refused to help him. I don't think my son deserved the punishment like that, but she was aware that the Hinata Inn converted into the Girl's Dorm from the beginning. It's my fault for kicking him out of the house without realizing what's going on, but I regretted dearly in my heart.

Aeon provided me the information about what happened and I wondered if it was a trap from his grandmother and aunt. He doesn't deserve such a terrible fate, but I wished I had done research. I wished that I helped him find a place to stay instead of the Hinata Inn, but everything is my fault at the end. My ignorance was the cause of my son's death and I couldn't forgive myself in my heart. Why will they side with the unmannered sexists than their own blood? I questioned if Hina tried to replace Yoko, but it's obvious that she made terrible mistakes.

I wasn't aware that the Hinata Inn received positive reviews due to the bribery, but the truth came out from angry victims. I knew Hina gets what's coming to her, but she considered to be the selfish one of them all. She's blind and disillusion, but she will meet her terrible fate at the end. She will know the truth until the end when my husband waved at me as our flight arrived.

"Keitaro, please forgive me," I said as I shed one final tear in my eye.

 _"It's ok, Double… You didn't know what's going on, but it's my fault for not informing you… I never expecting…"_

"No Aeon… A mother should know what's going on, but it wasn't your fault," I said in my conscious.

"Mom, come on!" said Kanako.

I left Japan for the final time when I enjoyed the new experiences, but it was different than the Canopy Kingdom. I enjoyed this moment when I shared it when my husband and daughter, but everything went wrong when Hina tried to split the family with her assumption.

The Trinities disliked the mortals and think that they are weak. Little did they know, they were mortals themselves from the past and they didn't enjoy the fact that I was disobedient. They never expect me to fall in love with a moral and gave birth to a healthy son, but I ended up losing my son at the end. He didn't deserve a terrible fate as I followed my husband and my daughter to our flight.

"Hold it right there," Narusegawa's voice yelled as we headed inside of our flight as quickly as possible.

If this Narusegawa was here, Hina will accompany her at this moment. I refused to face them for what they did to my son, but I didn't allow my son to bury in the Urashima's cemetery. I requested to cremate his body behind Hina's back and his ashes were in the vase. I refused to allow my son remained in Japan, but I planned to keep his ashes. I don't care if Hina disagreed with me, but it's my choice not hers.

"This hag needed to die right now," Venus' voice said in my mind.

"So, this is the woman who caused her grandson to die at the hands of these girls, Double?"

I thought, "I don't know if it's a racist or using them for an honorable killing, but I married her son and she tried ways get a divorce. She tried to use schemes to try to divorce my husband and me and tried to bring down our bakery business. She disapproved of me just because I was different and refused to back down…"

"Until you gave birth to your son," Aeon's voice said.

"We weren't aware that Hina was planning while we took care of our son," I said in my mind, "Until now…"

I snapped out of the trace as we arrived at our seat and we sat together in the last row. I looked down when I questioned if Hina wanted to kill her grandson from the beginning by making an honor killing. I never knew as the Trinity forced to end the communication and I looked at my husband and daughter.

"Mom, you haven't said anything since they killed…"

"Kanako…"

"No, dear, it's alright… They were the ones responsible for my son's death and I couldn't forgive Haruka or Hina. Why they do a stunt on my son by converting the inn into a Girl does Dorm without us know? They think it's a joke to a terrible prank on my son, but it's a set-up."

"I was the only one aware of this, but you two ignored it like it's nothing…"

"Kanako, don't rub it in…!"

"No, she's right," I said as I looked down, "we shouldn't have allowed Hina to take our daughter for her selfish reasons and she assumed that Kanako is smart enough to go without school. Look at our situation, she tried to throw us under the bus and tell everyone that we are bad parents, but we aren't… Let's face it; we were manipulated from the beginning just because she doesn't want Keitaro to exist..."

My husband grumbled under his breath if we knew what was going on behind closed doors. We could prevent Keitaro from returning to the Hinata Inn to be someone's punching bag. We ignored the warnings and he ended up in the ashes, but it's dishonorable…

"Not to mention, Hina planned to remove Keitaro's corpse from…"

"Please drop it, Kanako…"

"Sorry," Kanako said with sadness.

"We already know," my husband said as he's saddened, "please just don't…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kanako had the right prospective, but we ignored her warning. I wasn't aware of the consequences for allowing Kanako to come with Hina on the World Tour and left warnings from her school. I looked at my husband as he felt the same way that I felt, but we were on the same page. Nobody informed us on what's going on at the Hinata Inn, but it's hard to let go the guilt and regret in our own hearts.

"We apologized in advance since there is some interference with an angry girl and her grandmother," said the flight attendant.

It's obvious that they refused to leave us alone after Keitaro died when the huge betrayal comes when Hina blamed everything on us for poor parenting on Kanako. It's not true when she won't admit her mistakes as she lied to everyone and we lost the bakery, but our reputation goes along with it. We forced to sell it, but she tried to convince us to come at the Hinata Inn. It's just pure disgust when she became nice to us while she insulted us behind our back.

I didn't want to face her in this state since I wasn't in the mood for anything. The girls got what's coming to them from the beginning, but it's ironic that I spared a few. I would kill Mitsumi and spoiled brats, but I ended up using my plans to have their tables turned on them.

"How long will mother realize on much of a fool is she in public?" My husband grumbled his breath.

Yes, she's a fool who's willing to side with the girls over her own family. It's a mortal mistake and terrible choice when they will not replace Yoko due to their selfish nature. They caused my son's death and I couldn't forgive them for this, but I couldn't forgive Hina or this selfish girl who considered to be his "Promise Girl". She kept a secret from him since he was only five-years-old and willing to make his life miserable in his own way.

"Come, lady, we don't have time for this…"

"No, my granddaughter is inside of the plane, she isn't allowed to go near these two…"

"I'm sorry, but you needed to go," I overheard them as she tried to convince.

We already had enough of the foolish from her as she tried to manipulate into her schemes. We already lost our reputations from her schemes after we lost our son, but she's willing to destroy us by lying. She won't admit her own mistake for what she caused, but she didn't inform the public about the conversion. I knew that there were endless amount of victims who tried to book a night stay at the Hinata Inn or stayed for the night. They ended up assault for no reason by a bunch of sexists and ripped off as well, but I could feel for their parents. She brought a bad reputation with the Hinata Inn and our family, but tried to split the family up.

"I wished I could go back in time to allow Keitaro to stay if he is able to take the exam. If he passed or not, he remains inside of the house, but it's this promise that I'm bothering with…"

I remembered when Hina had her ways with her own grandson to keep the promise until this day. Did she use it our son to her advantage? He was perfectly fine until he was so obsessed with the promise, but it's an unhealthy one causing us to drift apart. I willing to allow him to stay, but I gave up when I tried to convince him to move on. He refused to move on, but he's stubborn like his grandmother and we had no other choice to kick him out.

"It's not your fault, but you didn't know…"

"I wished you killed her already," Venus replied, "Man you are stubborn…"

"It's not my fault that my husband granted a wish to allow me to think freely," I replied to him.

"The problem had been resolved; please remained in your seats when we will be moving shortly."

It was a relief to get these two ways out of our hairs, but we aren't returning to Japan for a long time. It wasn't over yet when I knew that they will track us down in the Canopy Kingdom, but it wouldn't be long until the revenge isn't complete. We had to remain very low profile when we get to my hometown, but I planned to train Kanako to be my successor. For now, I decided to allow Kanako enjoyed life until the time has come passed down my powers to her. So, I could finally live peacefully with my husband through our retirement.

Hina expected us to stay in Japan, but she caused her family to keep away from her. This was our freedom away from her since she caused nothing, but shamed and disgraced to her own family. I wanted Kanako to go back to Japan to finish the job, but I decided not to… Everything will fall apart on her when she won't have a family around to comfort her when she died, but she brought everything upon herself. She and these infamous spoiled brats caused nothing more than shame to the Urashima and the Hinata Inn.

I wanted to kill Narusegawa, but I decided not to do so. By now, everyone will not side with her due to her behavior and she could blame everything on the males. Nobody will be around her when her anger will cause someone to die, but it's her own fault when she assumed every male is a perverted. I couldn't believe that Hina tried to pair her up with my son, but it was a foolish mistake.

Trinity Mother said _, "Why haven't you killed them yet?"_

The consequences fall on them since I have no reason to kill them because they brought everything on themselves from what happened. Everyone began to open their eyes on how much of a liar Hina was and how much of a spoiled brat that Narusegawa is. Nobody wants to side with them from what happened in the past three years ago and they think everyone will forget about it…

 _"Double answered me now…"_

 _"Mother, I don't think that she will listen to anyone of us anymore…"_

The consequences fall on them when they brought everything apart due to their selfishness and their misdeeds. Some got what's coming to them already from their sinful ways, but Hina will get the worst of it when she's on her dying bed… Also, nobody will believe the brat's lies since there are countless witnesses willing to come forward from what happened. So why bother?

 _"Let's face it, she has the willpower and emotions thanks to the wish created by him and she isn't following our goal or guide. She already lost her son, but these girls got what coming to them… How do you feel if you lose one of us, mother?"_

They brought everything on themselves when some people refused to remain silent about the incident. I didn't want to waste time on it, but I knew they were trying to manipulate me into finding the next Skullgirl. No, I did some parts of it, but the rest speaks for itself from the consequences of their actions. The others were able to redeem themselves from what they did in the past, but one remained scarred and traumatized. Naru and Hina remained alive, but there was something worse than death.

I blocked them out of my mind as I looked out of the window when I imagined Keitaro in heaven. I frowned when I didn't see him in the clouds as we traveled above the clouds. I frowned when I couldn't see anything in the sky except nothing more than clouds. It brought the good memories, but bad ones as I looked outside of my window.

"Mom, I'm sorry for…"

"No, you were one the right, but we were in the wrong… We weren't aware that Hina was trying to tear the family apart with her schemes, but we couldn't forgive her or them for what happened…"

"If you couldn't finish the job, can I?" Kanako whispered into my ear.

I looked at her in surprise when I saw her determination, but I looked at my husband and wondered if he heard it. He was fast asleep, but I didn't tell them about my abilities or my true form. I remained my human form for a very long time ago until now, but it hurts as I began to use it to get my revenge except I did it a bit differently. I reminded that I forced to reveal myself to Tsuruko to wipe her out along with her sister, but I spared the family when they were forced to live in shame.

"Kanako, did you?"

"I did, but I knew the reason why? I don't seem to care if you are demon, but you took me into your home and adopted me as your daughter. I'm glad to be your daughter and I could forgive you, but I couldn't forgive Hina for manipulating and lying to everyone…"

I thought she was going to jump into conclusion that I was no mother, but mother. She remained calm as she smiled at me as she has a bold move to say something like that. We were in the airplane and everyone willing to jump into conclusion, but they didn't as they got distracted.

"I was a damn fool to agree with her on bringing you along to this stupid World Tour…"

"No, you weren't aware of her schemes from the beginning, but couldn't so I blame you for it…"

"… But why do you want to finish the job for me?"

"Because they don't deserve to live for what my brother have to go through and he doesn't deserve this type of punishment. It's not fair on what Hina was trying to plan to do, she tried to break the family apart…"

"It's true, but the tables were already turning to the girls. I know you wanted to finish the job, but their time will come along…"

"What if their time doesn't come and what are we going to do then?" Kanako asked when she made a validated point as she looked at me straight in the eyes, "We can't live normal lives, and two people are still at large, but one is on the blacklist of Tokyo University. She won't give up getting her revenge, but he's already dead… She is willing to believe in what Hina say and Hina willing to use for her to try to?"

She made a validated point of what if time will not come for them? They are still roaming freely, but the denouncement isn't going to stop one girl. Hina is very manipulative to anyone that she came across with, even though, she had a mental breakdown after she loses her precious girls. She was going to take her frustration on me and my family, but tried her ways to split our family apart again. She already destroyed the businesses and used manipulation to side with her, but tried to break up our family once again.

"You make a validated point, but patience is the key to victory," I said to her, "Three years, she will realize what the consequences of her own action or when she's on her dying bed. Narusegawa will not be lucky before the three years later… Just bear with me on this one…"

She was very unsure if she wanted to believe or not, but Aeon already provided me the vision on how to do so. I didn't want Kanako to get involved with my plan, but I had no choice as I looked at her with determination.

"No Kanako," I replied to her, "I know you wanted to avenge your brothers' death, but two wrongs don't make a right… If I saw you on the news and how would that make me feel?"

"…"

"I know how you feel, but they won't get away with it about three years later," I replied, "Three years later, the family will turn their back on Hina when she needed to them the most and nobody will be by their side. She tried ways to break our relationship up and we had enough of it before and after Keitaro died…"

She thinks that she put shame on my husband just because Keitaro's dead. It's a bold move, but it's an idiotic move as well. She refused to admit her fault and my husband stood up for me and Kanako as he had enough.

I said to her calmly, "She turned her back on the family on her schemes and she isn't aware of the consequences of her actions… Same thing goes to my son's ex-girlfriend who thinks that she could get away from it all, but they regretted their actions. Nobody will be there for them except for themselves."

"Oh," Kanako said as she looked at the window, "…"

"Justice has ways to teach everyone a lesson," I replied as I comforted her, "It's wise to forget about thinking of going back to Japan and finished the job… Besides, the Medici have a bone to pick with them…"

"Wait, what?" Kanako added.

I giggled at Kanako's reaction, but I didn't tell her anything else. Even though, I knew Hina and her remainders got what's coming to them and I know that they finished the job for me.

"Forget what I say," I said to her calmly until one guy went us with a radio in hand.

"Ok," Kanako said nervously as she put her headphone and listened to some music.

"In other news, there has been a fire at the former Urashima Bakery Shop after eyewitnesses heard gunshots within the bakery. Nobody knows from what happened, but we are investigating the matter very closely... We aren't sure if it's a murder suicide, but stay tune!"

I heard the news coming from the TV right behind me when I hid a grin as I looked down at my book to avoid anyone suspicious.

"Justice is serving on a silver tray," I said in my mind as I was graceful when they got what's coming to them.

Owari…


End file.
